


Both Know Damn Well It's Not Easy Together

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [21]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Heterosexual Sex, Kissing, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Miscarriage, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Relationship Problems, Revelations, Romance, Seduction, Timestamp, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Daryl try to reconnect after months of not connecting. Avery hoping that it means they finally have their groove back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for this prompt on comment_fic on lj: Any, any, Caught With Your Pants Down
> 
> I took a small break from this verse but I missed it cause it's one of my many babies. I just love me some domestic married fic basically. So here is a new installment :).

June 4, 2016

Avery slowly opened her eyes as she heard her phone which was on the bedside table vibrate. Reaching over for it to see who had texted her at seven thirty in the morning. Especially since it was her day off thanks to Kate's scheduled induction with the twins today.

Which meant she could sleep in and forget that Kate was having two babies. Forget that if she hadn't lost her baby back in March that she'd probably be far enough along now to be showing. Showing and feeling a baby move inside of her and maybe she and Daryl would actually be on speaking terms.

Instead though she wasn't pregnant and each day it seemed the rift between her and her husband grew. Avery wishing and hoping that they could fix it because she missed him.

Missed him and craved him and felt lost without him because he was her home and it was almost like even though they lived together that her home, the person she loved above all else had just abandoned her.

Coming out of her thoughts though, Avery unlocked her phone. Seeing a text from Paul on it with the message that Kate had finally been admitted to the hospital. Telling Avery that she was welcome to come anytime she wanted with a PS that he really hoped she'd come because Zac and Lucy being all anxious was driving him crazy.

Laying her phone back down Avery sighed as she turned on her back, looking up at the ceiling and contemplating if she even wanted to go.

Afraid that going would just make her feel worse about the state of her marriage and life right now. Just like she was already dreading Jessica going into labor at the end of the month because it meant another day of this.

Another day of being reminded of what had been taken from her and another day knowing she couldn't turn to the man she wanted to turn to for comfort because he was shutting her out.

Hadn't properly touched her in ages nor even looked at her with lust, like he wanted touch her.

But god did Avery want him to touch her and the thought alone was enough to make her wet. 

Biting her lip at that realization, Avery slowly pushed the covers down on her side of bed. Lifting up her pajama shirt that she had worn with just a pair of panties because it had been hot last night in the trailer.

Slowly she pushed her panties off of herself, her hand going down between her legs as she touched herself. A soft moan escaping and when it did she turned to eye her husband. Seeing that he was still asleep and maybe a part of her was hoping that he'd wake up and see Avery like this.

See her touching herself and just take her on the spot. Having a round of morning sex before their son woke up and they had to go about their day.

A day they both had off thanks to Kate having her baby because of course Zac had also shut down the garage.

Closing her eyes Avery began to rub herself more, letting one of her fingers slip inside once she felt she was wet enough. Again a moan coming out of her and still even after that there was no sign of Daryl waking up and maybe he really could sleep through anything.

Including his wife right next to him masturbating.

Avery sighed at that thought, her eyes closing tighter as she did begin to imagine the possibility of morning sex with Daryl.

The finger that was inside of her moving a bit faster as she did her best to imagine that it was her husband's cock. That his cock was what was moving in and out of her very wet vagina right now.

That he was the one getting moans to escape her lips every now and then instead of the sad reality that she was the one making herself moan and that it was her finger inside of her and not his cock. The only cock she really wanted inside of her from now on.

Adding a second finger inside of herself Avery moaned once more. This moan just a bit louder now and well she was kind of hoping that maybe just maybe her husband would wake up at that.

A hope that died when once again she heard him still just breathing beside her like he did when he was asleep and again Avery gave herself over to her images.

Letting her mind entertain her since her husband clearly wasn't going to wake up and do it. Probably wouldn't do it even if he was awake anyway with how things were going with them lately.

Though maybe she had gotten a bit too lost in her mind. Hadn't noticed right away when Daryl's breathing pattern had changed. 

Only realized he was awake when she heard him speaking to her.

"Avery?" Daryl's voice questioned from beside her and Avery ceased all movements. Opening her eyes as she turned to look at her husband whose cheeks where painted a fine red color, obviously realizing what he had woken up too.

That his wife was beside him masturbating herself because she was horny and it had been too damn long since anyone had touched her.

Avery gave Daryl a tiny smile as she felt her own cheeks getting hot. Blushing not really because he had literally caught her with her pants down per say but because in all their years of being married this was the first time he had caught her in the act.

Unlike all the times when he had willingly watched her get off and fuck herself and so this felt different.

In a way she felt like a child who had been caught stealing out of the cookie jar. But she really couldn't help it when the man who had caught her had been refusing to take from said cookie jar lately.

"Hi," she squeaked out finally able to form any word period.

"Hi is all you can say?" Daryl questioned speaking more words to her than he had in awhile.

Blushing more Avery slowly moved her hand away from herself. Doing her best not to whimper at the loss of contact or the fact that she hadn't been able to complete her job and get an orgasm.

Almost wanting that orgasm now because orgasms felt so good and they made her so happy. Happier than she had been lately.

Avery chewed on her lip briefly before speaking again, "What else do you want me to say?" she asked him curiously a bitter edge to her tone. "That I'm sorry you caught me pleasuring myself but I got horny thinking of you and I miss having sex with you so I just decided to have sex with myself and imagine that it was you. Because I refuse to do that."

Daryl just looked at her, falling silent at her words. A part of Avery not sure if it was a good or bad thing that he was silent.

"But now that you're awake you could just help me finish what I've started," Avery suggested in his silence. "Fuck me," she finished with a whine to her voice.

Wanting him to now take over from where she had stopped and it wasn't like he wasn't turned on because Avery let her eyes wonder to his boxers where she had seen the bulge in them. Which let her know he had gotten turned on by what he had seen of her masturbating.

That she could still turn him on even after months of nothing between them. No playful touches or kisses on the mouth. No lustful glances while she undressed.

Daryl sighed at her words almost like he felt torn on what to say or do.

"Please Daryl," Avery spoke again practically begging this time as she moved closer to him. "I want you inside of me. Fucking me until I can't walk," she informed him as she let her lips go to his earlobe where she left a tiny kiss.

Her hand slowly going down to reach for his, feeling a bit of hope when she got no resistance at the contact with that.

Enough hope that she slipped his hand between her legs. Letting it rest on her wet pussy. 

"I'm already so wet for you," she continued as she kissed his earlobe again. "Was imagining you fucking me. Wishing my fingers were your cock because I miss your cock. I miss you baby," she finished her sentimental side coming out slightly at the end.

After speaking Avery chewed her lip as she waited a few seconds to see what Daryl would do. Not having to wait for long because she got her answer when his hand slowly brushed across her wet pussy as he turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

The first kiss they had shared like this since her miscarriage and she couldn't help it when her eyes fluttered shut. Unable to keep them open or stay silent either when his hand started to rub her slowly.

Parts of her feeling like they were coming alive again because for now at least it seemed like the sexual drought with her husband was over.

That Avery had in the end broken down his defenses and won him over to what she wanted.

"Fuck," Avery hissed out softly into the kiss as she felt his middle finger slip inside of her. Her legs parting a bit more to give him easier access to finger her. "I missed you," she whispered in between kisses.

Daryl pulled away to look at her, "I've been here all along," he told her and Avery wondered if he didn't get it.

If maybe he didn't feel the same disconnect that she had. But surely he had to have felt it. That had to have been why he had leaned on Natalie so often when she first moved back...at least until he had suddenly stopped for no reason last month.

Avery noticing that he was ignoring Natalie much like he did her. No longer returning her texts to him or her calls.

An action that would have made Avery happy under different circumstances but at the time she had just hated being in the same boat as the woman who she knew had wanted her husband for ages.

"You have but it's been different," Avery told him through her moans as his finger began to make a nice and steady pace inside of her. "You shut me out so much that it felt like I was living with a stranger."

Her words it seemed made Daryl frown and maybe now as he fingered her wasn't the best time to talk over their issues but then again when had they ever been a conventional couple?

Avery doubted conventional couples had one night stands which lead to babies and shotgun marriages with the falling in love sometime before the marriage but after the baby was already on it's way.

No conventional couples did the dating, then the engagement, then the marriage and family.

"I'm sorry," Daryl apologized his words going soft as he did so and before Avery even had a chance to reply to him his lips were on hers again.

Kissing her with a passion she hadn't felt from him in so long. But also realizing that during the kiss he had began to cry.

Something that was rare of Daryl in general because he usually never cried. The last time she had seen him cry was probably the day he had told her she lost their baby but maybe he hadn't even cried then.

So Avery knew better than to pull away and dig deeper. Instead she just kissed him deeper a whine escaping as his finger slid out of her but one that died when she felt him slipping his boxers off before maneuvering himself between her legs.

Not even breaking the kiss as he did so. Something Avery had to give him credit for but then again Daryl was skilled at things like moving around. After all it came with being an avid hunter and maybe part ninja too.

Breaking the kiss herself though Avery looked up at him as she reached up to wipe his cheeks off. "I love you," she whispered out not even sure he had heard her.

"I love you too Avery," Daryl replied back letting her know he had indeed heard her but he didn't give Avery a chance to say anything else.

Any words she may have had forming in her head, dying out when Daryl pushed inside of her. A loud moan slipping out instead and she fought the urge to shut her eyes. Instead locking them on her husband's eyes.

Another smile on her lips as she pulled him down for a kiss. This one a bit sloppy though Avery wasn't complaining. Not when she was too busy enjoying the feeling of her husband thrusting in and out of her. Having missed the way his cock stretched her open.

Missed how he could make her feel like she was on top of the world just from fucking her just right and hitting all the spots he knew to hit.

Places that after three and a half years of marriage he knew better than any other man she had been with before him. Not sure if any other man could compare if god forbid they ever divorced and she prayed to god they didn't.

Prayed that they somehow made it through all the storms life threw at them.

Storms like Merle's death and the loss of their baby.

Closing her eyes finally Avery let her hands go to Daryl's ass. Slowly pushing him in farther on each thrust that he made inside of her. Wanting to feel him inside of her as far as he could possibly get. Especially now that she could feel her orgasm building up.

Her pussy beginning to tingle more as she got closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck Daryl," Avery growled slightly when her orgasm fully hit. Her walls closing around his cock as he stilled inside of her and when he buried his head into her neck, his lips lightly kissing her skin she knew that he too had came inside of her.

Soon feeling the warm stickiness of it as some of it dripped down her thighs. Knowing that she'd definitely have to get a shower before their son woke up. As well as change the sheets on the bed.

Feeling Daryl lift his head, Avery turned to look at him. Knowing that right now in this very moment she felt closer to him than she had since March.

When everything had fallen apart at the seams, not wanting to admit that maybe she was afraid she'd never feel this close to him again. That she was afraid that they'd really divorce and she'd have to find someone else to measure up to the man who still knew how to please her. To the man that she could still see the rest of her future with.

"I'm sorry," Daryl apologized again. "For being a dick to you for months."

Avery shook her head as she moved her hand to push his hair out of his eyes, "I get it though. You lost your brother and then you blamed yourself for what happened to me."

"I blamed myself because it was my fault," Daryl replied back sounding like he genuinely believed his words. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"It was an accident though babe," Avery spoke as she did her best to reassure him of that. "You didn't know how hard you had pushed me and you were upset and it was just a simple accident. I don't blame you, I never did and you shouldn't blame yourself."

Laughing at her words Daryl slowly slid out of her, laying down beside her on the bed. "Let's be honest Ave," he sighed with a tiny frown. "I'm going to blame myself for awhile."

"I know that," Avery nodded her head because despite everything she did indeed know him well enough to know he would. "Just don't shut me out because of it from now on. You're my husband I want to hear from you and I want to connect with you. Kind of really love the connecting part of it a lot to be honest."

Daryl pursed his lips softly before leaning in to leave a light kiss on her cheek, "I can try. That's really all I can promise to do," he told her after he pulled away.

Avery smiled at that, "I'll take you trying because it's better than you not trying and just shutting me down. Making me feel alone in this marriage," she said knowing she would be happy with trying. "Now how about we go take a shower together before our son wakes up and decides to grace us with his wonderful presence and attitude."

Daryl laughed again before nodding his head, "I think a shower with my smokin hot wife sounds perfect," he smirked as his laugh calmed some and Avery blushed when she felt him check her out.

Another thing he hadn't done in awhile.

"Why Mr. Dixon you sure know how to make a girl's ego get all big," Avery teased before sitting up in bed. "You might just watch it before I get a big head and all."

"Never going to let that happen to you," Daryl reassured her as he sat up too. Moving to where he let both of his arms wrap around her neck. "If you get a big head I'll just find a way to make you come down a few pegs."

Smiling at that Avery nodded her head, "I'm sure you will," she told him having full faith that he would do that. "Now come on. Shower before the kid wakes."

***

Standing in front of the mirror once she was dried off and dressed Avery turned to look at Daryl quizzically. Knowing he had been unusually silent ever since they got out of the shower. A place where they had wound up having sex a second time that day which left Avery feeling that maybe they were truly getting their groove back.

"Is something wrong babe?" Avery questioned which made Daryl look at her. A look of guilt on his face.

"If I'm going to be open with you there is something you need to know," Daryl sighed as he made an effort not to look at her which made Avery scared. "Natalie kissed me," he revealed and those three words made Avery feel sick as well as angry.

To know that Natalie had kissed her husband.

"What?" Avery asked him as she moved a bit closer. "She kissed you?" she questioned wanting to make sure she had heard him right and when he nodded his head she knew she had. "When?"

Again Daryl avoided her gaze, "In May," he answered her plainly. "The night you told me about your mom giving Chet's mom our number. Chet did call that day and I was upset. I vented to Natalie...thought that you were cheating on me and she didn't help matters. Revealed things I didn't know like how you told her at Jessica's wedding that she could have me because no one else wanted me. Made me feel worse and then she kissed me."

"And you let her?!" Avery asked her voice raising slightly because she was angry.

Angry that the kiss happened, angry that he was just now telling her, angry that he could even fathom her cheating. Angry that he turned to Natalie instead of coming to her and angry that Natalie had used that to her advantage.

"I did at first," Daryl admitted as he looked at her again with guilt written on his face. "Until her hand started to go farther south and then I pulled away. Put a stop to it and have been avoiding her since."

Closing her eyes at the information Daryl had given her Avery knew then that it made sense now why he had suddenly started to ignore Natalie. Puzzle pieces aligning themselves together in her head.

He had pulled away because Natalie had kissed him and even tried to take it a bit farther. 

"I don't know what to say right now," Avery admitted honestly as she opened her eyes. "I guess I'm angry about a lot of things and I'm hurt that you let it happen at first. That you didn't pull away immediately," she sighed with a shake of her head. "But other than that I don't know what to say or how to react."

Daryl nodded his head as he looked away from her again and as a silence filled the bathroom Avery realized maybe they weren't fully back to good yet.

Maybe they still had some work to do.

"I think I'm going to go and get Hunter up now," Avery stated as she left the bathroom quickly. Just wanting to be away from her husband as she processed things.

Decided how exactly she felt about this new information.


End file.
